


Love Confessions

by artistsfuneral



Series: Serotonin Stories [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU humans, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Discussion of Mental Health, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gay, Growing Up, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, No Beta, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, college students, mention of depression, soft, you know the drill by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsfuneral/pseuds/artistsfuneral
Summary: Virgil is invited to a family gathering, even though he hadn't talked to Roman or Remus in years.When he hides away in a bathroom he finally meets Remus again, they catch up on life.---Serotonin Stories are (short), soft and full of love.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Serotonin Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657687
Comments: 8
Kudos: 194





	Love Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mentions depression and mental health problems

Love Confessions

People definitely weren't Virgil's strong suit – if he had a strong suit at all.

Small children and babies were weird, they were loud, had no manners and asked too many questions. Adults also asked a lot of questions, but especially those that made Virgil anxious, like „What are you going to do in life?“, or „How's college for you?“.

No, children and adults were not his preferred conversion-partners. Frankly, senior citizens were the worst.

Virgil's entire being was against most of their ideals. He wasn't tall or muscular, he almost wore all black and dark colors, he wore makeup, had purple-dyed hair and had a lot of piercings.

Yeah, no, there was no way in hell that Virgil liked to socialize with any of those people.

Why was that so important?

You see, Virgil was invited to a party, or rather a really big friends and family gathering and while he had come, he was not comfortable at all. It wasn't even his own family, he was part of the “and friends” section.

For some reason Catherina Santos – Roman Prince-Santos' mother – had invited him, despite the fact that he hadn't really talked to Roman or Remus in years. He had been so baffled by her phone call that he hadn't been able to think about an excuse not to go.

Catherina had been thrilled to see him and had welcomed him, like he never had stopped coming to her house.

After a few words of small talk she had left him with something to drink and ventured forth into another room.

So Virgil had stood there – glass in his hand – and let his surroundings overwhelm him slowly. At some point he had even seen Roman. The theater major had stared at him for a long time, then slowly nodded – as if shy – and never met his eyes again. Seeing him at the party was probably as weird for Roman as it was for Virgil.

They had been great friends during middle school, often times had Disney marathons and sleepovers at each other houses. The first years of high school though, had been a lot of pressure for Virgil and while he slowly had pulled away due to his mental health worsening, Roman had somehow grown to be the popular kid.

Roman had joined the theater club and had quickly befriended Logan and Patton, which let Virgil to just pull away father. In the end Virgil had accepted that it just wasn't meant to be forever. Things got awkward whenever they saw each other, but that didn't happen often enough.

Virgil sighed and took the last sip of his drink. Maybe the upstairs bathroom was empty? He could just lock himself up for another hour and then go and say Goodbye to Catherina – saying something like he had a project due.

Yeah, that sounded like a good plan. He quickly made his way over to the stairs, giving half-smiles to familiar faces, he even accepted the glass that was shoved into his hand – but had no intentions of actually drinking it.

Upstairs it was still loud, but there weren't any people around. Virgil allowed himself a moment to just breathe, before he looked around. The hallway looked nothing like it did in his memory, but Catherina often redecorated, so he wasn't all that surprised.

The rooms were thankfully in the same place. Roman still had his name and a crown drawn on his door and Remus' door was still plastered with “Keep Out” and “Beware” signs.

The second door on the left was the bathroom and Virgil hurried inside, shutting the door quietly behind him.

He spilled the liquid down the drain and let out another deep breath, before he slid down to the ground with his back leaned on the door.

“Good to know, I'm not the only Michael in the bathroom, that's hiding away from Mom's parties.”

Virgil let out a startled yelp and turned towards the bathtub so fast his neck cracked loudly. He made a face. “Remus? Uh- Hi. I didn't see you there.”

The other man let out a snort. “Clearly you didn't, ghost boy.”

Ghost Boy. Virgil swallowed at the old nickname.

Remus was sprawled out in the bathtub. He had actually brought a pillow with him and apparently had been on his phone when Virgil barged in.

He let out an unsure “Sorry” and rubbed his neck sheepishly.

“Nah,” Remus waved him off, “It's alright, not like I've been actually taking a bath or something.”

Virgil blushed. “But you are - kind of – the last person I expected to see. I thought Mom or the assbutt would come to drag me out of here. So, ghost boy, whatcha doin' here?”

Virgil leaned his head against the door. “I have no idea, to be honest. Your Mom invited me and I couldn't say no. She's still really intimidating.”

Remus let out a giggle that was accompanied by a snort, Virgil smiled. He hugged his knees and put his chin on his folded arms. “How's life been?” He asked softly.

It was true that he hated small-talk, but with Remus it never was.

From the very first day on, Remus had been nothing but honest with him. They had spend hours upon hours talking about their problems, big and small. Finally seeing Remus again was nothing like the occasional looks he shared with Roman. Maybe he just imagined it, but he still felt that comforting trust of “nothing about you is weird, I understand you, I am here for you” lingering between them.

Remus let out an annoyed groan, clicking his tongue a few times. “It's... crap. But not as bad as it is sometimes, you know? I have a new therapist, really nice guy, I think he helps a lot. I study movie-production and all that shit. I want to get into horror movies, you know?”

Virgil smiled softly, “That sounds a lot like you. Glad you could find something.” Remus hummed, it was still his turn to talk. He knew. “The night-terrors aren't so bad anymore. Or- Still bad but not that often. I'm learning lucid dreaming – that shit were you decide what you want to dream – hella crazy. What about you? I see you're clearly all emo.”

“Says the gremlin with the green hair,” Virgil adds, combing through his own purple curls with his right hand. He shrugged: “Still scared of everything, social anxiety and shit. I'm studying book history, second semester. It's okay... can be fun, but I find myself procrastinating all the time. I-”

He stopped. He had never told anyone about this, too scared of what would happen. But this was Remus, right? He had always trusted Remus.

“I think I might have depression. Not the “going to kill myself” kind, but the... “can't concentrate, often moody and sad, did not had fun for a really long time” kind. I guess? I don't know. I'm just not motivated... to do anything?”

“Have you talked to someone about this?” Virgil huffed and hid his face in his arms. “No. Who am I supposed to tell anyways?”

He heard shuffling coming from the tub but didn't look up, too scared. Then Remus suddenly wrapped his arms around him and Virgil melted into the touch.

When was the last time he had been hugged? Really, really hugged?

They stayed like that on the cold bathroom floor for a long time.

Eventually the mood shifted back to normal and Remus let go of him.

“Wanna go to my room? Mom usually bullies me into staying out of it during parties, but she probably won't criticize it, as long as I “socialize” with you.”

“Sure, probably a lot more comfortable than the bathroom.”

Remus made a noise: “Well- that's just a matter of point of view.”

Unlike Remus' door decoration had promised, the bedroom behind said door had changed a lot since Virgil had last seen it. There was no bunk bed anymore, no pirate costumes on the wall, no more comics scattered all over the floor. Instead there was a huge industrial styled bookshelf on one wall, a fitting desk on the other with a pretty expensive-looking computer set up and a double bed made from pallets on the opposite side of the room.

There even was one of those round wooden blocks you often saw on construction sides - that used it for to wrap cables around it – and Remus had functioned it into a coffee-table that was scattered with empty beer cans and papers.

The twin flopped himself unceremoniously on his bed as Virgil looked around the room. “Looks awesome,” he stated – trying to subtly get a glance at what looked like a pride flag that as crammed in a box in the half-opened wardrobe.

Remus let out a long hum, “Yeah it is, Mom let me do pretty much anything I wanted. I guess she's just happy that at least one of her kids still lives with her.”

The weird feeling in Virgil's gut returned. “Roman moved out?”

“Yeah, when he started college. He's sharing an apartment near campus with his two boyfriends.” Of course he did, the purple-haired thought bitterly.

“Ah, sorry, it's probably weird for you to talk about him.”

“A bit, yes. I'm trying not to- make it weird, I mean.”

Virgil turned towards the bookshelf to avoid eye contact.

Only now he noticed that it was completely filled with what looked like hundreds of journals. Labeled only with different colored strips of duct tape and numbers. “What are those?”, he asked, tapping against one back of a book. Yellow, number seven.

“Journals,” Remus said simply, then added, “with writings and drawings. You know, to get all of the shit out of my head. 's not repressing if I write it down, Picani said. And I can decide who sees it and who doesn't.”

Remus was watching him now, as he slowly let his fingers slide over the books.

Remus' thoughts... “Can I look?”, he asked before he had time to think about it

There was a moment of silence before Remus answered with yes, he sounded a bit breathless. Virgil glanced back at the bed, the twin was looking at him like a hawk.

Carefully, Virgil pulled out a book, blue fifteen, and sat beside Remus on the bed, to give him the option to pull the journal away from him. He opened the book on a random page in the middle and was greeted with a page filled with Remus' big scrawly handwriting, he turned the page.

More writing, some of it aggressively blacked out, and a sketch of some kind of monster with huge dark eyes that were staring at the reader. Another page, another monster, this time with it's mouth wide open, teeth reflecting as it ate some of the written words.

He slowly flipped through the journal, looking at the monsters and scanning over the text, words falling into his eyes. Some pages were written like scripts for a movie, others were simply descriptions, some were words or sentences repeated again and again.

While he was busy, Remus robbed closer to him, still closely watching his face.

Virgil knew he was waiting for some sign of disgust, or anger, or pity in his eyes, but he found himself completely fascinated by some of the pages.

The monster that Remus saw, where so similar to his own that it was... reassuring. Knowing that someone else had to fight with the same things he had to, it was calming in it's weird way.

He closed the book and fell backwards onto the bed, side to side with the other man. “I've always admired you for this,” he spoke softly.

Remus knit his eyebrows together “My drawings?” Virgil smiled, “No, your bravery. You're just always so open and honest about things like this, it's amazing.”

Remus snorted loudly, “I'm not. You think I let just anyone look at this? Pretty sure I didn't need a therapist if I could just talk about these thing with anyone.” Virgil turned towards him. “But you always tell me about it, I thought you were like this with everyone.”

“Nah, no way in hell. You're just... special. There's just something about you that makes me brutally honest. I trust you.” Virgil didn't know what to say. “Also I've kinda been in love with you for like- since forever.”

Silence.

Remus sat up in bed with his eyes blown wide, “Oh shit, I said that out loud, didn't I?” Virgil's voice was two octaves higher as he let out a yelped “What?!”

“Uh- forget what I just said?”

“No, No, No! No, you are not getting away with that, repeat what you just said!” Remus was suddenly looking so scared that Virgil nearly felt bad for it, but he just needed to be sure that he hadn't imagined what just had happened.

“I- I kinda... maybe- been in love with you? For a long time?”

Virgil had not imagined it. “Are you kidding me?”, he almost shouted, “do you have any idea, how many nights I have been awake, just pining over you?! And you're telling me I could have been your boyfriend this whole time?”

Now it was Remus' time to let out a confused yelp.

Virgil nervously combed his hand through his hair. “Kiss me?” The twins' eyes widened even more, then he rushed towards Virgil, crashing their lips together.

It wasn't a good first kiss, too much teeth, too stressed, but it was still amazing, in Virgil's opinion. When they pulled apart and leaned their foreheads against each other, both of them started giggling.

They kissed again, this time softer, more controlled. Remus' right hand found itself in the gape of Virgil's neck, his left caressing his cheek while Virgil buried both of his hands in the soft green-colored hair of the other man. Lips moving against each other, chasing whenever one pair pulled away to catch a breath. Remus manhandled Virgil into his lap, not breaking their contact. There was nothing heated about it, it was in many ways like their relationship had always been. Mutual, soft, trusting and slow, content with being in the “here and now” and not worrying about what would come from it in the future. Virgil's stomach formed a hot ball of “happy” that spread out through his entire body.

Remus bit down on Virgil's lower lip and the smaller one blushed furiously, slowly pulling away and burying his face in Remus shoulder. The other wrapped his arms around him and Virgil contently breathed in Remus' scent.

“Does that mean, I'm your boyfriend now?” Remus asked and kissed Virgil's temple. Grinning into his shoulder, Virgil nodded. The warmth didn't leave him, instead it only grew, forming into a feeling of giddy excitement. Remus' arms around him tightened and Virgil knew that he wasn't the only one that was overwhelmed by the cheer force of serotonin rushing through his veins.

Both college students stayed like that, embracing each others present, that they had to live without for so long. They had fallen back into place as if they had never parted.

“I really wanna kiss you again, ghost boy,” the twin stated at some point and Virgil pulled back with the smile still on his face. His cheeks burned as he asked “What is stopping you then?” And Remus pulled him in again.

The party long forgotten, they spend the rest of the day together in Remus' room, catching up on their lives, cuddled up close. At some point, Remus' mother came into the room, but when she saw the two of them she jut winked at Virgil and left quickly, leaving him wondering yet again why she had invited him.

In the evening, when Virgil finally had to go home, he left the house with Remus' number in his phone, time and place for their date tomorrow, red cheeks and a huge smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: The word count is 666x4 (wanted to keep the theme but this kinda escalated into a lot of serotonin)
> 
> if you find any mistakes please tell me so I can edit them :D


End file.
